


Dialogs and surprises

by Amelin_Nisa_Tales



Series: Torchwood. Between 2-3 Series [4]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s04e12 The Stolen Earth, Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelin_Nisa_Tales/pseuds/Amelin_Nisa_Tales
Summary: Several conversations during the 'Stolen Earth incident' . Donna laid her eyes on two gorgeous Torchwood operatives, but it's not her lucky day.





	Dialogs and surprises

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was watching Stolen Earth and Journeys End the other day, and was wandering what would be Donna's reaction on Janto:) And if I'm planning on writing fics on every season of Torchwood, I can't simply leave out this cross fic, as it is one of my favorite episodes of Doctor Who! BUT! As I'm a lazy girl and not that patient to re-write the whole episode, I re-wrote only 3 short conversations. I hope you'll enjoy that piece of my Tales of Alternative Torchwood Universe. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The last part is mostly taken from s04e13 Journeys End conversation of Doctor with Torchwood.
> 
> Warning: English is not my native language and there might be mistakes in spelling or some overall grammatical errors. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood and Doctor who or any of its characters

-Where the HELL have YOU BEEN?! It’s Daleks, Doctor! - Jack said as soon as doctor’s face appeared on the sub wave network screen. Everyone started to speak at the same time, trying to tell him everything that he missed.

\- Oh, I thought he’ll be much older! – said Gwen with a smile. Jack stared at her in shock.

Doctor was talking to them all, greeting them.

-Awwwww, That’s brilliant! Look at you all, you - clever people! - Doctors beaming smile was 1000 watt.

\- And who is he?... – asked donna, pointing at the screen

\- Captain Jack, and don’t… Just don’t. –Doctor answered and Jack gave her his best Captain smile.

\- Ohhhh! When I laid my eyes on a cute man, you had to ruin it, didn’t you! Just my luck! – at that comment Jack barked a laugh and winked at her.

\- Well, my luck then is that the next day evening after my wedding day, earth was moved to the other side of the universe and now Daleks try to EXTERMINATE us! I’m just wondering why am I surprised anymore? It’s normal day in Torchwood! Once a week World is always ending! And having a wedding is not an exception! – he joked bitterly making sure to make it clear that his heart is taken.

Even though, after The Year, Doctor found out that Jack cared for young Welshman, he never could imagine Jack truly settling down and having a family. When they first met, he was a conman with a big omnisexual reputation. Shock on Doctor’s face surprised Jack... After all, he was on their wedding… ‘Ooops! I shouldn’t have said that’ Jack thought, realizing that this version of Doctor was younger than the one that was on their wedding. And now he saw that in his eyes, his eyes were younger, there wasn’t that sad shadow in his eyes that he had on the celebration.

-You’re married? - he asked, disbelief evident in his tone.

-Yes, I am! – came proud, but a little offended reply.

\- And you married the… - Doctor was cut mid-sentence

-Yes, I did! – now Captain was grinning like Cheshire Cat with ‘in love’ written all over his face.

-Congratulations! I’m glad for you! – said The Doctor with the smile, truly glad for his old friend.

-Thank you, Doc, it means a lot to me! - Jack said, smiling gratefully at him

-Ok everyone! Back to business! – Doctor said and made a mental note to visit the wedding of his friend. Time Lord was about to say something else, when a sub wave transmission was breached by another signal…

 

Davros on the link….

 

Jack was running around, on the phone with Martha, preparing to go to find the Doctor, when Tosh called Ianto to her station.

-Daleks’ ship coming in the direction of the bay, they’ve found us – she whispered to him and pointed on the screen. Owen and Gwen came closer to see as well.

\- No one tell Jack – Ianto ordered them, knowing that his husband won’t go to help The Doctor and would stay to protect his family if he’ll find out.

Everyone nodded and resumed for their work as Jack finished his talk with Martha and was tapping something on his wrist strap. Ianto helped him with his greatcoat

-I gotta go, I gotta find the doctor – Jack said reaching to take a gun and then turning to the team – I’ll come back –he said with the smile, but seeing scepticism on Owen’s face, he reassured – I’m coming back

-Don’t worry about us, just go. – said Gwen, understanding in her eyes.

\- We’ll be fine – said Ianto and smiled warmly at him, trying to memorize each contour of the handsome face he loved so much. With Daleks on their doorstep, it might be the last time he’ll see his beloved husband.

-You better be – said Jack, smiling at them and pressing the button on his VM, teleporting.

As soon as he disappeared, the hub started to shake and walls and roof started to crumble.

-EX-TER-MINATE!!!!! EX-TER-MINATE!!!!!

-They’re here – said Owen...

 

Tosh is genius and her Time Bubble worked perfectly!

 

Blah, blah, blah. Only Earth left!

 

-Torchwood Hub, this is The Doctor, are you receiving me? – when they heard the message, the team ran to the Tosh’s station.

-Loud and clear- said Gwen, reaching station first. – Is Jack out there?

-Can’t get rid of him! – Doctor said. Then his expression became confused - Jack, what’s her name?

-Gwen Cooper – Jack answered with a proud smile for his team.

\- Tell me, Gwen Cooper, are you from an old Cardiff family? – he asked.

Confused, Gwen answered – Yes… all the way back to 1800’ds

-Oooh, thought so! Facial genetic multiplicity… – both him and Rose were smiling at each other, as if there was a private joke, only known to them – Yeah… Funny old world! Now, Torchwood, I want you to open up that rift manipulator and send all the power to me!

-Doing that, Sir – Ianto said appearing in the view, then quickly disappearing, rushing to the rift manipulator to help Owen with it.

-Oooh, and who is this cutie? – asked Donna flirtatiously.

-Sorry, but he is married! – said Jack with a beaming smile on his face.

-Oh? Why cute ones are always taken? You’re married, he is married! And who are the lucky girls to have such pretty boys?

-Well… lucky- yes, pretty- yes… girls-no… - Jack answered, grinning maniacally - His full name is Ianto Harkness- Jones, so stop making eyes on my husband, missus! – came the mocking chastise.

The silence dawned on the TARDIS. Shocked expressions on most of the faces were priceless. Donnas’ especially!

-Why the prettiest ones are always gays?!

-Not gays, just fell in love with the man – came a reply from Ianto, who appeared in the view again. As all the eyes turned to him, young Welshman turned pretty shade of pink.

-He is gorgeous, isn’t he? – said Jack, looking at his young husband with a loving proud smile. At these words, Ianto became deeper shade of pink.

-Ok, stop making Tea Boy blush, everything is done, all the power is sent. – came irritated voice of Torchwood’s medic.

-Tea Boy? – asked Donna confused.

\- He meant that I’m a butler… well, General Support Officer really, but in Owen’s perception I’m a butler Tea Boy – explained Ianto

Seeing Donna’s look directed at him, Jack laughed and responded to the unspoken comment.

-Yes, I know that it is such a cliché, boss and a secretary, but what can I do? He is irresistible! – he said smiling with his best Captain smile.

-Enough, Cariad! Work to do – Ianto said softly but urgently, wishing to divert attention from himself and feeling uncomfortably exposed.

-Sorry, love, couldn’t resist some showing off of beautiful husband of mine! – Jack winked at him.

\- Sarah Jane, what’s your son’s name? – Doctor turned into action.

 

….. and you know how it ended! J

 


End file.
